Eiran Wiki:Twój wkład
Witaj. Pozwolę sobie pisać tu jako autor, Ptakuba (tym mianem posługuję się w większości Internetu i pod nim zna mnie większość osób związanych z tym całym projektem, więc wygląda na to, że i tu będę tak znany - szczerze mówiąc, wpisałem to na początku niemal odruchowo, zarówno w pole nicku, jak i tutaj w tym wstępie), pomijając normalną perspektywę pisania artykułów w wiki. Mam nadzieję, że jako to i tak moje podwórko (ale nie zrażaj się tymi słowami jeszcze, proszę, czytaj dalej), nie będzie Ci to przeszkadzać. O Eiranie Eiran (zwany też potocznie Łojranem, Joranem lub E-Iranem) to efekt mojego lenistwa i absolutnej niepraktyczności wszelkiej mojej inwencji. Najwyższy przejaw bezsensu rzeczy, o których myślę kiedy mam za dużo wolnego czasu (albo takiego, który tak naprawdę nie jest wolny, ale nie zrażam się tym faktem). Własny, fikcyjny świat stworzony w konwencji starego, dobrego, dość typowego fantasy, czerpiący bezwstydnie garściami z Might and Magic (czy raczej Heroesów), Śródziemia, DeDeków i nie tylko. Na pierwszy rzut oka zaiste nudy. Istnieje jednak zjawisko, które i wewnątrz samego świata nieraz daje się we znaki: niewiele rzeczy jest dokładnie takich, jak się wydają na pierwszy rzut oka. Eiran, istniejąc od wielu lat, ma w sobie wiele zaczerpniętych jedynie z własnych, nieraz filozoficznych przemyśleń, zamkniętych w przewodnich motywach albo mających w nim swe miejsce historiach. Nie widać tego tak od razu i kogoś, kogo interesuje świat sam w sobie jako uniwersum, pewnie niewiele by to obchodziło. I szczerze mówiąc, sam nie byłbym wielce uraczony, gdyby mi coś w tym stylu zaserwowano z takim usprawiedliwieniem, czyli gdybym był na miejscu takiego odbiorcy. Ale tu tworzę dla własnej frajdy i sam, co zupełnie naturalne, wiem co w tym świecie fajnego. Nie pamiętam już ile razy powstawały pomysły dania odbiorcy Eiranu w bardziej przystępnej formie - jako opowieść przedstawiana w różnej formie (aktualnie projektem zawieszonym jest komiks, przedstawiający dzieje późnego okresu wojny z demonami) czy jako gra komputerowa (te projekty zawsze same w sobie dostarczały mi mnóstwo radości i dawały dobrego kopa rozwojowi świata) albo papierowa (co ostatnio nieco ruszyło do przodu). Wasza inwencja Już podczas gry na własnym, eirańskim, RPGowym forum, gdzie prowadziłem wraz z trzema innymi MGami, do Eiranu włączono wiele inwencji innych osób niż ja - głównie wspomnianych Mistrzów, ale też co bardziej kreatywnych graczy (powstały tam z niemojej inicjatywy cała rasa Zarbian (Kolcz), system stylów walki (Kolcz), spora część geografii i zagospodarowania północnego zachodu Fintrasunu i zachodniego Darvanu jak i pewne ważne wydarzenia w tym rejonie (wszyscy razem), podział rasowy gnolli (Genn, czyli Hellscream) i krasnoludów (egzeq), pewne ważne dla orków obecnie wojujące postacie (Szałas) czy znaczący Dra'Avański klasztor (Malahit)). Część lokacji, zdarzeń, a nawet postaci, które stworzone zostały w samej grze, na swój sposób stała się kanoniczna i pozostała takim oficjalnym fragmentem świata. Eiran bowiem potrzebuje wkładu innych ludzi - sam nie podołałbym, żeby uczynić go takim, jak chciałbym go zobaczyć, pełnym i bogatym, byłby w formie nudny. Dlatego, podczas gdy staram się zarysować ogólny kontur świata i postawić wszelkie fundamenty, jak i przypomnieć sobie i spisać jak najwięcej informacji, które już wcześniej stworzono, pojawia się miejsce, które może zapełnić każdy, kto ma ku temu inwencję i nie widzi przeciwwskazań, żeby ją tutaj przekazać. Mogą dołożyć swoją cegiełkę zarówno ci fantaści, którzy sami tworzą swoje światy, ale na dany pomysł ze względu na konwencję nie znalazło się miejsce w ich uniwersum, jak i ci, którzy na coś takiego nie mają czasu czy ochoty, ale akurat na coś mają pomysł. Mogą dać swój udział nawet ci, którzy normalnie nie mają z tym za wiele wspólnego. Pomysły i słówko o tym, jak najlepiej robić W obrębie zarysowanego ogółem świata potrzeba licznych, ciekawych konkretów, drobnych, niezobowiązujących, ale inspirujących pomysłów, zajęcia się poszczególnymi, niedopieszczonymi dotychczas sferami. Przykładowo: *Jakaś duża warstwa świata, jak np. morza i oceany, gdzie można wymyślić przeróżne bestie i zwierzęta, rozrzucić wyspy i zaplanować, czym będą się charakteryzować, scharakteryzować najważniejsze pirackie okręty a wręcz opisać całe mechanizmy rządzące tym światem. *Pojedyncza lokacja czy miasto, które można zagospodarować od początku do końca, wymyślając znaczące miejsca, osoby, wydarzenia w historii czy znaczenie dla reszty świata. *Wydarzenie z historii, od pojedynczych drobnostek ważnych dla jakiegoś miasta, po całe znaczące wojny. *Stwór, zwierzak, czy magiczna istota, a nawet cała ich rodzina. *Kultura danego kraju albo nawet rozplanowanie kultury w obrębie całego świata, dopieszczenie np. sfery militariów czy nauki w danym państwie *Cała reszta, o której zapomniałem, i właśnie dlatego ktoś inny musi się za to zabrać jeśli tylko odczuje taką duchową potrzebę. Najlepiej, jeśli nikt (cóż, poza mną) nie będzie robić nic na siłę (i myślę, że i bez zaznaczenia tego z mej strony nie działoby się tak, bo niby czemu?), a jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany daną materią lub akurat zauważył zapaloną żarówkę lewitującą nad jego głową, niech zajmie się tym konkretnie i z parą. Jeśli ktoś poczuwa się (albo nie poczuwa się, ale jest, choć tu to co mówię nie odniesie skutku) laikiem, a jedynie ma pomysł, może zacząć od strony dyskusji, choć w przypadku zaczynania nowego artykułu, lepiej zabrać się od razu za główną jego stronę, zamiast babrać się w podstronach. Uwaga o miejscu dla poszczególnych informacji *Upodobania, militaria, kultura, nauka, architektura i tym podobne to domena społeczeństwa czy państwa, a nie rasy, więc przykładowo powszechność noszenia brody wśród krasnoludów powinna być opisana w artykule o Andalirii, a nie o samych krasach. *Krainy geograficzne opisywać osobno, a państwa i miasta osobno, zaznaczając jednak, jak te kwestie są ze sobą powiązane, czyli na jakich ziemiach leży dany kraj lub w jakiej okolicy zbudowano dany zamek, i vice versa - jakie dzieła cywilizacji umiejscowiono w opisywanej krainie. Wszystko powiązać opisami, linkami i ew. mapami. Błagalne ostrzeżenie I błagam, nie obrażajcie się, kiedy będzie wychodziło, że to jednak moje podwórko: chcę zachować spójność świata, którego podwaliny zaistniały i siedzą jednak w mojej prywatnej głowie. Dlatego, jeśli ktoś będzie pisał rzeczy niezgodne z tym, co już istnieje a nieraz wręcz jest oczywistością, a więc jeśli ktoś będzie pisał, z perspektywy Eiranu, bzdury, będę raczej twardo wyjaśniał, że coś nie może być. Czasem będzie to kwestia kosmetycznej tylko zmiany nazwy, czasem wywalenia całego motywu. Toteż może zamiast od razu tworzyć wielki artykuł w danej sprawie, często lepiej będzie zacząć od drobnej konsultacji lub małej propozycji w postaci strony na samej wiki, jednak niezbyt rozbudowanej, tak żeby było widać, że to luźny pomysł. No i są jeszcze wspomniane już strony dyskusji. Podsumowanie Tak więc, kończąc: kto nie widzi przeciwwskazań, niech pomoże, być może znajdzie w tym radochę dla siebie i będzie uczestniczyć w robieniu czegoś fajnego, o ile uda się nam wspólnie, by było to fajne.